For a moment
by Gundam Pilot Sango
Summary: This has nothing to do w/ Kelly Clarkson's song, just so you know. Okey well....No one believed it when a new girl came. She came and changed the instatute forever. Gave couragge to a cat. Helped a relationship that was impossible to fix and made everyone
1. She comes along

For A Moment  
I don't own anything but Ceries. This story is dedicated to my friend Catherine and my sister's friend Aubrie and Anna.  
  
Chapter one: She come's along  
  
Bobby hurried to get ready. He was going to be late! Looking in the merror, he growled at the reflection of his so called 'friend', John. But eveyone called him Pyro. Why Pyro? Well because 'John' had the power to controll fire. Not create it, mind you. But he could controll it. Pyro, being the greek name for fire, was solo elected for this oh so firey friend.  
"C'mon, Iceman. Since when have I been trust worthy?"John said laughing. Bobby turned around. Bobby had ice powers. Not only could he controll it. He could create it. Therefore, Iceman came along. You see, here at Xaviors school for gifted youngsters, everyone had a power. They were mutants.  
The cold man gave his buddy a firey glance. "That's it. I'm never trusting you again. You told me it was okey to go see a movie and that Summer's wouldn't mind and then when I got home I got detention. Then you promised me to wake me up if I went out with you to Clara's and now I'm almost late." Pyro gave a peevish grin.  
"No man. Your late."he said pointing to the brass clock on the wall. "Holy shit!"Bobby shouted grabbing his book and heading out the door.  
"Bon Voyage, Bucco!"he shouted. Bobby responded with a loud slam of the door. Pyro fell to his bed laughing. Bobby was so easy to play with. So easy to tease and get in trouble. It was so fun to see his sorry butt get introuble for what he himself did. In the adult's eyes he was the sweet, caring, angel that Bobby realy was. But everyone knew just how much of a jerk he realy was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kitty Pride ran through the room. She ran into (Literaly) Marie O'Brian. "Oh! Sorry, Marie!"Kitty shouted.  
Marie smiled and brushed a strand of brown and white hair behind her ear. "It's okey. Why are you in such a hurry?"she asked. Her sothurn accent lingering her words.  
Kitty smiled. Her red hair glistening in the sunlight.  
"Some new girl is here. I wanna go meet her. C'mon, let's both go see." Before Marie, or Rouge,could answer, Kitty grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dinning room.  
The dinning room was full of students and teachers. A crowed had formed around a small table where Bobby and someone else seemed to be sitting at. Marie and Kitty ran through the crowd and using her 'powers' Kitty made her way to the frount.  
There sitting next to Bobby was a girl with black hair. She had on a spiked chain, a normal shirt with the sleaves cut inhalf. A sports bra- like spagetti strap over it. Shoulder length biker like fishnet gloves. A leather mini black skirt. A pair of pant with one legging torn off. Two spiked chains around her thigh and combat boots. Her hair was black with silver sreaks like Rouges.  
"Hey Marie!"Bobby said looking up at his girlfriend. She smiled and took the seat next to him. Kitty took pleasure of taking the seat across from her.  
The girl spoke up. Her voice was filled with happiness and her Mexican/Brittish accent sounded forign and diffrent.  
"So, Bobby. Zees must be yer gurlfriend."she said laughing. Her eyes were brown and they blended in with her dark toned skin. Bobby laughed and nodded.  
"Guys, this is my half-cousin, Ceries Restelia. She's become a new student here!"he said joyfully. "Ceries, this is Rouge and that is Kitty."the two girls nodded.  
For the rest of the time the four chatted. They learned that Ceries and Bobby had both learned about their powers togeather when they were camping. They found out that Ceries' family moved from Mexico to America to England and to many places around the world. The two girls were appaled when they found out Ceries' parents had abandend her when she was little.  
It also so happend that Ceries had water powers and that she had resently killed a man by the name of, Electra, and the scares of death have haunted her ever since. Her father was a General in the Army and her mom was a Photographer.  
Later that night, Kitty pulled Ceries aside to talk to her.  
"Hey, can you do me a favor..........."  
  
Okey. Whew. Glad that's over. Do ya like it? By the way Ceries' name is pronounced, Series. Like the greek goddess' name. Humn....a goddess............Well reveiw please. If you want a character in it then just tell me. E-mail me at Califasanimegurl@aol.com. Gracias!  
  
Okey dokey.......um you know I don't own anything but Ceries. Send your character in and they'll most likely be in Chapty three. Kay? 


	2. Can you do me a favor?

Chapter two: Can you do me a favor?  
I do NOT own X:men or the movie. Okey? This is a short chapter.  
  
Last chapter-"Hey, can you do me a favor?"  
  
Ceries walked down the hall and stoped at the Professor's door. She knocked and heard the professor call, "Come in."  
The professor's office was cozy and warm. The large window's framed the children outside playing games. Ceries walked shyly up tot he man's desk and took a seat.  
"Now, what is it, Ceries?"he said with kindness. Ceries smiled. "Yew don' know alredah?"she asked gleefully. The professor nodded and smiled. "Okey. You have my promision. Just be careful, okey?"the girl nodded and exited the office. Boy, did Kitty owe her.  
  
"The Trojan war was a deadly war agenst Achillies. Now, can anyone tell me how it started?"Miss. Monroe asked her class. Ceries raised her hand. High and proud.  
"Miss. Resteila?" "Hellen and Paris' roman'se. Hellen was so beauteeful that she betrayed her husbeen' and it started a war."Storm nodded. Ceries was a smart girl. She knew her stuff.  
Later-  
Rouge knocked on Bobby's door. He had called her to tell her something. A smiling Bobby opend the door and greated her in. His room was the usual. A mess. Pyro sat on his bed reading a magazine and someother girl was sitting talking to him.  
"So......you called?"Rouge asked slowly. Bobby nodded and turned to her. "Uh, yeah. I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a baseball game in the city tonight."he said. Rouge looked confused. "Since when have you liked baseball?"she asked jokingly. Bobby shook his head.  
"It's the Red Sox agenst the Yankees and Ceries said she'll kill me if I don't take her.And it's scary going to the game alone with her so she told me to invite you."she nodded. "Sure. Why not. What time is it?" Ceries came crashing into the room. "7:00! We'll leave at six so we can get a goud parkeen spot."she shouted excitedly. The other two laughed.  
  
"So......your gonna do it at the game?"Kitty wisperd. Ceries noddded. This was going to be fun! Great fun! She leaned over and hugged the black haired chick. "Your the best!" Ceries lauged and wiped a curl from her face. "Ci! I know I aum."  
  
"And welcome to Yankee stadium to see your New York Yankes versus the Boston Red Sox!"a booming voice filled the room, followed by a loud cheer. Ceries had informed her half cuz and his girl friend that she had some bussniess to care for and that she would be back soon.  
"Now please stand for the national anthem sung by students Katherine Pride and Ceries Restila, from Xaviors school for gifted youngsters."Bobby and Maire's eyes widened. Down on the feild, Kitty and Ceries walked.  
The two sang beautifully. After the song the two walked proudly off the feild and headed to their seats. 


End file.
